


Two is Fun, Three is Exciting~! (Multiples)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [28]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Varian (Disney), Is it multiple when its just the three of them?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Hugo arrives to Eugene's apartment to get an explanation and Varian and Eugene decide to...persuade him with some fun~Day 28: Multiples
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	Two is Fun, Three is Exciting~! (Multiples)

**Author's Note:**

> Only three days left, including today, where did the time go?
> 
> Happy Reading!

Hugo swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat as he stared up at the fancy apartment complex. Despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to turn around and run to the police, despite his brain repeating like a broken record in his head about how much this was a bad idea, he walked forwards and into the building after ringing the buzzer. His phone felt like a heavy cinder block in is pocket as he waited to be let in, his conversation from hours earlier with a certain brunet coach replayed through his mind.

_(Flashback)_

_Hugo gagged a little as he hunched over one of the garbage bins, what was left of his lunch racing up his throat into it. His mind was racing a mile a minute as his throat burned and his emotions were like a hurricane, all over the place and violent, one would be at the forefront one second and then replaced the next as he struggled to comprehend what he had just seen, what he had done. He couldn't feel more ashamed of himself even if Donella somehow for whatever reason appeared and started lecturing him about it, about what he could've done._

_'What kind of a friend just sits there while his best friend and crush is being raped right in front of him and just...records and jerks off to it?!' He can already hear her ranting, feeling another rush of nausea hit him like a tidal wave, 'Varian would be even more humiliated when she finds out!' Of lord, Varian, she never would forgive him! Why would she? He didn't even try to help her; even if he did have the evidence to put her attacker away for a long while...he shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be beating himself up over what's been done. He had to get to the police._

_Hugo practically made a mad dash for the parking lot, patting himself down for his keys, but then froze as he realized there was a very familiar figure standing next to his motorbike. A very tall, very brunet and very much the man who he would love to punch right now, figure._

_"Hey, Neumann, you feeling okay?" Eugene Fiztherbert, the co-coach of both the tennis and soccer teams, both which Varian was a proud member, the gym teacher, the man who he just saw raping the girl of his dreams, asked if he was fucking okay, "You look like you just saw your worst nightmare come to life."_

_Hugo couldn't resist snorting at the ironically spot on description. It only the jackass knew..._

_Hugo was just barely able to restrain himself from punching the man in his smug-ass face. To scream. To demand how he could do such a thing to Varian of all people. But he didn't dare. If Fizherjerk could be that violent with Varian, who knew what else he could do. Plus, if he attacked unprovoked, he'd lose his crediability as a witness._

_"...nothing important," Hugo muttered irritably, hurrying by to his bike, fumbling with his keys. "You know I'm here to hear you out if something's bothering you, right?" Eugene asked and Hugo felt his hands clench into fists, "Not exactly healthy to bottle something up...especially so close to a big game."_

_Hugo stuffed with wide eyes at the familiar last words and his rage boiled in his skin, one hand ghosting over the pocket where he still had the scissors he stole, but he took a deep breath and grinted his teeth, "I'm. Fine. Coach."_

_"You sure?" Eugene asked again, this time sounding rather amused, further annoying the blonde, "Cause you sure ran out of that shed pretty quickly."_

_Hugo froze, chest filling with dread as his eyes widened in shock, a shiver running up his back. He took a breath and played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Please don't play the dumb blonde card with me, Hugo," Eugene said using his actual name with this stern voice that sent another, stranger shiver down Hugo's back, "It really doesn't suit you," Hugo slowly turned to him, "You might want to consider a hair-cut and change of cloths; braids and coattails are always the last things out the door and are dead give aways."_

_Hugo cursed as he instinctively touched his signature braid, realizing his mistake. So much for avoiding confrontation._

_"So, enjoy the show?" Eugene asked with that smug smile. "Enjo-? Did I-? You-!" Hugo stammered in disbelieved-shock before narrowing his eyes with rage, "YOU CALL THAT A SHOW?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

_"Language, Neumann, you're still at school and I can still give you detention," Eugene reminded using that stern voice again and once more, Hugo shivered, and he felt a brief moment of confusion but shook it off. "Fuck that, you sick bastard!" Hugo snapped making coffee brown eyes narrow at him, "You ruined my best friend!" He ignored the raised eyebrow as he pulled out his phone and started to wave it around, "I don't know when you got the idea to start sleeping with your students, but it ends right here! You're going DOWN old man!"_

_"Okay, first, I'm only eight-years older then you," Eugene began rather calmly, not looking the least bit concerned, "Second, I think you got the wrong idea, Kid."_

_"Wrong idea?!" Hugo nearly yelled, "You raped her! You took her trust and you spat it back in her face!"_

_"Wait, so, just to make it clear," Eugene pinched the bridge of his nose, "You saw what you considered to be rape, but did nothing to interfere?"_

_Shame and guilt bloomed along side the surprise of the sudden question, "Uh...w-well...I-Wh-When you put it like that...I-"_

_"And you call me sick," Eugene shook his head, tsking him and Hugo felt that familiar flare of embarrassement and anger swell. "I-Well, what was I supposed to do?" Hugo asked in his own defense, feeling very thrown for a loop at the sudden shift in tone this was taking, "You don't exactly stumble onto something like that everday!"_

_"Well, I know for a fact Varian isn't going to be too happy that you there," Eugene stated matter of factly, "Watching the whole time, recording us without either of our consent."_

_"She-I-!" Hugo stammered before shaking his head and glared at his teacher and coach, "S-She'll thank me once your out of the school and out of her life!"_

_"Okay, its kinda sad I have to be the one to tell you this like this, but had you waited for us to leave first, you'd already know," Eugene shook his head again, "It was all prepared; staged; nothing more then an act," Hugo stared wide-eyed in shock, "She gave her consent; she wanted me to pin her down and be rough with her. All you have on your phone is illegally filmed underaged porno; maybe a little too well acted, now that I think about it, but a porno nonetheless; not an actual rape."_

_"Wh-What?" Hugo asked in disbelieved-shock, "Sh-She-! She wo-wouldn't-"_

_"Is that what you do in your free time?" Eugene suddenly asked, slowly starting to advance towards him, making Hugo back up nervously, "Stalk her?"_

_"I don't-!" Hugo started to protest, stumbling he backed into his bike. "Really? Sounds like it," Eugene remarked stopping once he was just inches from Hugo, a smirk on his lips, "What do you call a guy following a girl and recording her without her knowledge?"_

_Hugo opened his mouth, but his voice caught in his throat, unable to find a proper protest. His mind just blanked as he found himself questioning what he had seen and heard, could it really had been staged? Nothing but a rather raunchy and dark fantasy that he just had the misfortune to be around to see. But that would mean...Varian was..._

_"NO!" Hugo shook his head, "Don't change the subject around! I've known Varian since we were kids! Since we were Pre-Schoolers! She'd never agree to something to something like that! To be held down and-and-!" His cheeks burned as the fresh memory replayed in his head and his throat ran dry, his legs quivered, almost feeling like jello._

_"You like her," Eugene said as if he was finally seeing the whole picture of a very frustrating puzzle, Hugo looked up at him with wide, startled eyes, cheeks burning hotter and redder, "You wanted to be the one holding her down," Hugo gasped in shock, the smallest form of a moan in his throat when Eugene suddenly shot his hand out and cupped him through his jeans, "To be the one thrusting into her wet, tight heat," Eugene hummed thoughtfully as he lightly palmed the swelling bulge in his hand as Hugo gripped onto the seat and handle of his bike, legs shaking, "Not a bad size; Varian could defiantly go nuts with this...assuming a wet-nosed kid like you would even know how to satisfy a woman like her."_

_"Wha-You-!" Hugo stammered before Eugene finally removed his hand and backed away, before he took out a small notepad from one of his pockets with a small pencil, flipping it and wrote something down before handing it to the blonde, "H-Huh?"_

_"If you really want answers," Eugene explained placing the paper in the blonde's hand, "Come to this address and we'll talk there, if you won't believe me; maybe you'll believe her." With that, the man walked away._

_(End Flashback)_

Hugo still couldn't believe what had happened or that he didn't throw the address away. He must've spent about half an hour just driving around, trying to clear his head, trying to wrap it around what he'd been told, what had been said and done. He still felt reeling from it all. Could Varian had really been willing the entire time and had just been playing along? It didn't sound like her, but then again, they never did talk much about what made each other tick beneath the sheets, so what did he know? His fists tightened as he rode the elevator to the assigned floor that had been written down.

If that was true...then that mean...Varian was in a relationship of some kind...with Eugene fucking Fitzherbert. Their teacher and coach...Donella was right...he really was a fucking coward...

He breathed a deep, calming breath before knocking on the correct door. He waited patiently, tapping his foot before the door opened and his mouth ran dry at the sight.

It was Varian, dressed in a lilac-colored cropped-top and black short-shorts, showing off her long, pale arms and legs and her slim, tone stomach. She blinked at him, crystal-blues confused and understandably startled as she asked, "H-Hugo? What are you doing here?" His eyes lingered on the fading bruise on her cheek before dropping towards the raising hill of her chest and realized there was darker purple lettering on the front of the shirt, he recognized it as the French word for 'slut', it was practically tattooed across the fabric over her breasts.

"Coach Fizherbert invited me," He told her truthfully. "V? Who's at the door?" Eugene's voice called from within the apartment. "It's Hugo!" She called back and Hugo felt his heart tug and break a little more at how unafraid of the man she was despite what had happened just barely two hours prior, and how relaxed she was.

When she allowed him to slip into the hallway, he immediately grabbed her by the arm, making her yelp in surprise, "Hugo, wha-?"

"Varian, I need you to answer me this honestly, please!" Hugo pleaded with her in a low tone as not to get Eugene's attention. She raised a brow skeptically, but nodded, so he asked, "Do you feel safe around Coach Fitzherbert?"

Now both her brows were shooting towards her hairline as her eyes widened in surprise, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I feel safe with him! Why wouldn't I?"

Hugo felt his heart turn heavy, did she really not remember what happened? Or...was what Eugene said true...?

Realizing he had to say it, he told her, "Varian, you don't have to protect him; I saw what he did to you."

"What?" Varian asked looking like her brain had a brief malfunction and was a little paler then normal. "I was in the shed too..." Hugo admitted softly and she blanched in response, the utter shock unrestrained not to be real, so Eugene hadn't told her yet, "Goggles, I..."

"You were...what?" Varian repeated in shock. "I was hiding behind the step-up benches," Hugo said. "You...you were...watching the whole time...?" Varian asked in disbelief.

"Varian, if he said anything to make you come here with him, please tell me," Hugo pleaded with her. "I-Hugo, I don't know what you think you saw, but-" Varian began.

"I can prove it, Varian," Hugo said holding up his phone, showing the saved video in his gallery and her expression morphed into something he couldn't quite pinpoint and it was a little intimidating. "You...you recorded us...?" Varian asked in shock. "V, I know I should've done something; shove him off you, scream, anything, but with this, the police won't be ab-" He was cut off by a sharp smacking sound of skin-on-skin and a stinging sensation in his cheek, he blinked in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL, HUGO!" She yelled at him looking very much pissed off. "Varian?" He heard Eugene call in concern. "You recorded us!" Varian snapped, "Do you know how embarrassing and humiliating this is?"

"Embar-humil-this is what bothers you?" Hugo asked in disbelief, "He was holding you down and he slapped you, twice! You told him no, but he kept-!"

"UGH! HUGO ENOUGH!" Varian snapped, "It was my idea, alright? I wanted to be raped!" He stared at her gobsmacked, "Is it that hard for you to believe that I like to be treated like I'm not made out of fucking glass? That I like being reminded of that fact? I wanted him to do it! It's a little thing called roleplay!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Geez, w I've been dating him for three years now! I like to think I'm just as bad as he is at this point!" She turned towards the inside of the apartment when she heard a snort and shouted, "I heard that! You know I am!"

Hugo could only stare at her in disbelieved-shock, despite the further cracking in his heart, "Are...Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Varian shouted, "I'm fucking sure!" She then grabbed him by the arm, "Oh, come on!" And dragged him into the apartment.

Now normally, Hugo would be able to easily stop her by digging his feet in, but he was so badly thrown for a loop and startled by the suddenness and change in events. It didn't help that he was quickly distracted by her ass and realized with a burning to his cheeks that another French word was sewn across the back of the shorts across her ass-cheeks. This one was the French word for 'whore'. His eyes traveled up to follow the elegant curve of her back, taking in the exposed, freckled skin and that liquid heat was spreading through him again.

He yelped as he was pulled out of his thoughts as he was suddenly pushed. It took him a second to recognize he was in a living room and Varian had pushed him into an armchair across from the couch, where an amused Eugene sat, wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Hugo blushed a little at the sight of the undeniable outline in the other man's shorts.

"I take it he told you," Eugene guessed. "Yeah, he fucking told me," Varian growled as she walked around the table towards him, sending a shiver down Hugo's spine, the dominant, angry tone from the normally kind and understanding girl caused his six-inch dick to twitch in interest as he bit down a moan. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, before commenting casually, "Tell me, Neumann," He shivered at the use of his surname, "Would a girl being abused do this on her own?" She then climbed onto Eugene's lap, straddling his hips, he was sitting at just the right angle to clearly see her take one of Eugene's hands and guide it to cup one of her breasts.

"Hot damn, V, I'm shocked," Eugene's smile betrayed his words as he immediately began to grope and massage the soft globe and Hugo shivered at the soft moans that slipped from her mouth, "We have company..."

Hugo watched, hypnotized as she started to grind her hips down into his pelvis, mouth running dry as he watched her ass jiggle with each rocking motion and he shivered again as she growled, "Fuck the present company, Gene, I want you to touch me..."

Eugene chuckled in response, "And you call me insatiable..." The brunet gave a soft groan as she replied by grasping the sides of his face and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, tongues and moans intermingling as his other hand, which had been on one of her hips slid down and grasped onto one of her ass-cheeks, groping through the thin fabric of her shorts.

Hugo could only sit there and watched, completely transfixed by the scene in front of him. He should feel hurt, heartbroken even, to see his crush kissing an older man right in front of him, practically dry humping him through their cloths as she prompted him to grope her. And he did feel it, a little, not nearly as much as he was expecting. It was...strangely arousing, watching her rock her hips into his pelvis, imagining how it would look without the layers between skin. The thoughts caused that liquid heat in his skin to grow hotter and slowly pool into his lower stomach as his jeans slowly started to feel tight again as his heart pounded in his ears and his breath became laboured.

Varian dipped her head back with a low moan as they parted and Eugene immediately ducked his head to press sweet, tender kisses and nips along her neck, amused, dark brown eyes lifted up to meet Hugo's emerald green and with a gleam, Eugene bucked his hips against her and Varian cried out in pleasure. Hugo quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, pretending to cough to hide the groan the rose through his throat at the sound.

"You okay over there, Pretty Boy?" Eugene asked between nips and kisses. "He's fine, probably trying to hide his phone so he can have another private video," Varian huffed between her moans and Hugo whimpered at the accusation, though well deserved. "Still convinced I'm forcing her to do anything she doesn't want?" Eugene prompted his attention on the blonde. "I-" Hugo began but his voice was lost in his throat as Varian slid off Eugene's lap onto the floor between the man's muscular legs, needing no prompting to unbutton his shorts and pulling out his seven-inch monster of a member, "I don't...you can't expect me...to accept a relationship between a sixteen-year-old girl and a twenty-six-year-old man..." He swallowed as he watched her begin to slowly pump the rock hard cock with both of her small, delicate hands, using one to cup and fondle the large balls beneath, and the other to stroke along the length.

"Okay, I-mmm, damn, Songbird..." Eugene began groaning under his girlfriend's soft hands, Hugo felt his brow twitch at the pet name, "You have us there...but I like to think we're allll! Ah!...re-reasonable people...what do you say we-nnggh!...ma-make this interesting?" He wasn't the only one who looked at the older man curiously, "Songbird, why don't you stop that before I come too soon?" Varian pouted but obeyed, removing her hands from his cock, "Good girl," She shivered at the praise leaning in for another kiss, which he met her for, before pulling her to her feet, "Now, I want you to go over there and show Pretty Boy just how naughty you can really be."

Blue and green eyes widened in shock, "Euge-!" The man pulled her close, whispering something into her ear that Hugo couldn't hear and crystal-blue darkened a bit into an ocean blue as a pink flush filled her cheeks and she nodded.

Hugo swallowed nervously as she approached him, swaying her hips sedectively before sliding up onto his lap, leaning forward with a little smile on her face. "G-Goggles...?" Hugo whispered unsurely and she shushed him, pressing a soft finger to his lips before sliding it under his chin and leaning forward to press a sweet kiss onto his lips. Everything froze up, emerald green snapping wide in shock.

Hugo felt his eyes flutter closed as numbness gave way to a lightness he never felt before, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, running his hands along her exposed skin and sighing at the soft, silky feeling. Varian moaned softly against his lips and ran her tongue over them before giving them a light, teasing nip and she rolled her hips against his, her clothed womanhood rubbing against his clothed erection.

Hugo felt something start to snap and one hand immediately flew down to cup one of her ass-cheeks with a light smack, making her yelp in surprise as he began to move his fingers in an effort to mimic what Eugene had been doing, doing the same with his other hand and gently massaging one of her breasts. He froze as a commanding, "No." Filled the room and felt Varian shiver in his arms.

They slowly pulled apart, looking over at Eugene who was staring with lidded, dark eyes, head leaning on one hand and the other hand was gripping his cock. He spoke again, tone still commanding and rough that made both teens shiver, "Don't treat her like she's made out of fucking glass, Hugo; she's a hungry little painslut who likes it rough, treat her like one."

Hugo felt Varian shiver again and Hugo had to admit, he quivered as well at the idea of not having to hold back. "Please, Hugo..." Varian pleaded softly, "I want you to break me..."

Hugo felt something snap inside him and Varian gasped as her shirt was roughly yanked over her head, breasts jiggling free and she let out a loud cry of shocked-pleasure as Hugo roughly grasped both of the soft, tender mounds and began to roughly spread the flesh under his fingers, occasionally rolling and pinching the harden nubs that were her nipples between them and groaned as she rocked her hips harder against him. Eugene smiled darkly as he watched, slowly pumping his cock as he did.

"See, Hugo? She loves being treated like a common street whore," Eugene chuckled when Varian moaned at the harsh name, groaning softly himself as he watched on. "Not even wearing a damn bra...so soft..." Hugo murmured, relishing in being able to touch his long time crush and how she clung onto him as he rocked his hips back into hers.

"But I wonder if you can really satisfy her," Eugene wondered and grinned as Hugo bristled, "By all means, prove me wrong; put that big mouth of yours to work, Pretty Boy."

Spurred on by his prodding, Hugo took his jab serious. Varian yelped as she was lifted and rolled so she was the one in the chair, but gasped as her shorts were roughly ripped down her legs, exposing her glistening pussy to Hugo's greedy dark green eyes. "No underwear either..." Hugo breathed his closeness caused him to breath right onto her, making her shiver and moan, labia quivering eagerly, "He was right...you really are an eager little slut..." He surprised himself with the insult, but was reward with a moan, which grew in pitch as he roughly circled her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"I said put your mouth to work, Pretty Boy," Eugene spoke suddenly, tone taking a stern twist that made both teens shudder again, "Keep your legs up, Songbird, so he can have all the room to please you." Varian obeyed in an instant, raising and bending her knees to give Hugo a wider berth, pussy fluttering as she did so.

Hugo eagerly leaned in and shuddered at the sweet smell of strawberry that filled his nose, before flicking his tongue out to experimentally lick at her clit. Varian's legs twitched as lightning ran up her spine, a moan slipping past her lips. Encouraged, Hugo leaned closer and began swirling his tongue around the redden nub, her moans music to his ears as he felt her squirm as he held her thighs in place for momentum.

He heard Eugene getting up off before he felt him sudden behind him, Hugo gasped in shocked-pain as he was grabbed by his braid and roughly shoved aside, as Eugene snapped, "You call that oral sex? She's barely giving you a reaction!" Hugo rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed and looked to see the brunet kneel between her legs, "I'll you how to give a woman oral sex, amateur." With that said, Eugene ducked down, wrapping his lips around her mound and Hugo's eyes widened as Varian's body seemed to almost spasm, her mouth falling open with a loud cry, her hands flying down to entangle themselves in thick brown hair, hips rocking against the man's face.

Hugo felt his face burn as he watched, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Unable to take it anymore, Hugo slid off his jacket, kicking off his shoes before pulling his shirt off, sighing in relief at the cool air that greeted his heated skin. He returned his attention to Varian and Eugene as he unzipped his jeans.

"Aah! Aah! Aah! Haaah!" Varian moaned watonly as Eugene continued to thrust his tongue between her folds, wiggling and rocking her hips trying to force in his tongue in further, to rub and caress the deepest parts of her as her juices leaked around his lips, dripping down his chin and onto the chair cushion, Varian's back arched beautifully as she gave one final cry and Hugo swallowed as he watched Eugene's throat flex as he did the same, sleek juices rushing down his chin from the overflow of her orgasm, legs twitching as she came.

Eugene panted as he pulled his head back, chin and lips glistening from where they were stained with her sweet nectar, dark eyes turned to grin challengingly at the blonde, "Beat that, Pretty Boy."

Hugo growled in response as he got up, shoving Eugene out of the way so he could return between Varian's legs, but before he can kneel, she whimpered, "Cock...want to...please...want to suck on one..." Hugo groaned in response, pulling her off the chair and onto the floor, making her yelp as she was laid out on her back before Hugo turned so they were in the 69 position, his cock straining and bulging within his jeans above her face while he spread hers apart.

Hugo immediately pulled her pussy lips apart nice and wide making her gasp and shiver, but then cry out with a moan as he plunged his into her vagina, legs quivering and hips rocking immediately. Varian raised her head and began to run her tongue along the rough fabric of denim, tracing the outline of the thick cock above her, before pulling the zipper open and popping the buttons, skillfully pulling his shaft out from his boxers, running her tongue along the underside.

Hugo moaned in bliss at the hot, wet sensation, picking up the rapid pace of his thrusting tongue. The vibrations sent a jolt electricity through her still sensitive body and without warning, Varian raised her legs to lock them around his neck, pulling his head closer to her cunt, trying to push his tongue in further. Hugo grunted at the sudden pressure, but got the ideal message and wiggled his tongue inside her to further excite her.

As this was going on, Eugene was groaning as he pumping his cock, being careful not to push himself to the edge too soon. If he can help it, every last drop of cum was going to be either on or in his little Songbird. Both teens bodies had taken a brilliant pink flush, skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat the longer they went on.

"Aaaah!" Varian cried tightening her legs' hold on Hugo, who grunted in surprise, but swallowed as much of her squirting juices as he could, the sweet taste of apple and grape invaded his tongue. "D-Damn...!" Hugo coughed once he was able to pull away, groaning as he finally came as well, and Varian shivered and moaned in delight at the warm, sticky sensation of cum splattering onto her chest and stomach.

"Don't tell me your spent already, Pretty Boy," Eugene tsked as he walked over as Hugo rolled so he wouldn't drop and crush Varian as his legs and arms gave, "Songbird isn't even close to satisfied yet, are you, my little cockslut?"

Varian turned onto her hands and knees, eyes almost black from blown pupils as she smiled eagerly up at him, "No, sir! I want more!" She moaned as she slid forward, wrapping her lips around the thick head of his cock, immediately bobbing her head along the long, pulsating organ, occasionally pulling back to swirl her tongue around the head. Eugene moaned in bliss at the hot, wet, but soft feeling of her tongue on him, chuckling when she added, "I want you to cover me in your hot cum, please, sir! Or fill my dirty cunt with it! I don't care! Please, give it to me~!"

Hugo panted for breath as he watched with wide, blackish-green eyes, feeling his cock begin to become erect again as he watched her become a complete slut before his eyes. A far cry from the girl he remembered and it was a truly breath-taking transformation to behold.

"Do you believe me now, Pretty Boy?" Eugene questioned with a wicked smirk, "I don't have to force her to do anything; she's just as big a pervert as I am; she won't care when, where or how, as long as she gets to play with my dick, she couldn't give a damn about anything else."

Hugo panted as he watched her bob her head, moaning around the cock in her mouth like a waton whore, cupping and massaging her tits as she did so. Unable to stop his wondering hand, Hugo groaned as he began to pump his erect wood in time to her bobbing motions, swirling the thumb around the head to mimic her tongue's motions on the other man's longer erection.

"Ah! Mmm! Sw-Swear, you just get b-aah!-better each day!" Eugene grunted before grasping her by the back of her head by her hair and forced her off his cock. She whined in displeasure, especially when he didn't come, he tsked her, "Now, Songbird, wouldn't it feel so much better to have my cum inside your hungry cunt?" Her eyes gleamed at the idea, "And what about Pretty Boy? I'm pretty sure, he could use some relief too..."

"Both...want you both inside me...please, sirs," Varian's words had both men pausing, Varian turned her head to look at Hugo over her shoulder, leaning forward as she reached back and spread her ass-cheeks apart, "Please...Hugo...please...break me..."

Hugo didn't need to be asked twice, on his feet in a matter of seconds as Eugene helped a heavily shaking Varian to her feet, grasping her by her thighs and lifting her up. Varian moaned as she felt Hugo's chest press up against her back and his cock rubbed up against her small, puckered hole, still slick from her previous attention.

 _"Aaaah~!"_ Varian moaned loudly eyes rolling into the back of her head as Hugo snapped his hips, the pleasant sensation of his cock stretching her ass apart mixed with the sweet bliss of Eugene seething his own dick inside of her vagina with one swift thrust of his own. Varian allowed her head to hang back and rest against Hugo's shoulder, hands gripping tight onto Eugene's forearms as he gripped her thighs and Hugo helped support her by holding her under the ass-cheeks, her moans mixed with theirs as she simutaniously clenched around them as her G-Spot was hammer at fast, brutal paces, _"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Aaaaahhh~! Haaaah~! Mmmm~! God~! Yeeeeessss~! Aaaah~! Mo-ooh~!-ore~! Fuck me more~! So good~!"_

"Da-Damn it! Aah! Ah!" Hugo gasped as silken walls clenched around him like a vice, "She's...mmm!...it's like...ah-ah! She's trying to...to squeeze it off!"

"More like the little slut wants to squeeze the cum all out of you," Eugene chuckled through his grunts and moans as he felt her clench her soapen-wet walls around him, "Ah Mmm! She's...she's never been...th-this tight before...ah! N-Not...gonna...last much...longer...!"

Hugo grunted, "Me...me either...!"

 _"Aaah~! Aaah~!"_ Varian was on cloud 9 as she felt that coiling feeling getting righter as she got closer to the edge, _"Gonna cum~! Wanna~! I-I...AAAAAHHHH~!"_ She released one last wail of pleasure as she came once more, entire body spasming between her two lovers, toes curling as she squirted in every which way possible, dripping her juices all over the floor and clenching down even tighter.

Hugo came first. Crying out without much thought, "V-Varian, I love yo-you!" His hips stuttered as his cum flowed like a flood, overflowing her ass and making her moan at the hot feeling.

Eugene groaned as he finally came, filling his girlfriend's craving pussy until it overflowed as well. All three of them panted, slowly sliding onto the floor as they slowly began to come down from their orgasmic highs. Smiling, Eugene groaned softly as he pulled out first, followed not long after by Hugo.

"I...I'm sorry..." Hugo muttered as tears began to trickle down his face. "What for?" Eugene asked, "I think that was the best sex we've ever had...I know she's defiantly not going to argue."

"I'm sorry I...I recorded the two of you...and called you those names...I..." Hugo stammered before feeling feeling a hand pull his head up to look into soft, understanding brown eyes and he gasped in surprise as he was pulling to a soft, but brief, peck, his cheeks burned. "I think with a little time all can be forgiven," Eugene assured with a wink and Hugo felt his cheeks burner hotter.

Prehaps, this would all turn out for the better after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I think this is the longest prompt I've ever written, to date...not to mention the most intense and yet another threesome...AGAIN, NO REGRETS!
> 
> You guys know what to do, comments, kudos, ya get the idea!
> 
> Not a bad follow up if I do say so myself~!
> 
> Till tomorrow!


End file.
